The field of the present invention is related to the treatment of tissue with energy, and more specifically to the treatment of an organ such as the prostate with fluid stream energy.
Prior methods and apparatus of treating subjects such as patients can result in less than ideal removal in at least some instances. For example, prior methods of prostate surgery can result in longer healing time and less than desirable outcome than would be ideal in at least some instances.
Prior methods and apparatus of imaging tissue can be less than ideal for imaging a treated tissue. For example, prior ultrasound methods and apparatus may not be well suited to view the treatment sight during treatment, and alignment of diagnostic images with treatment images can be less than ideal. Also, at least some of the prior treatment methods and apparatus of treating tissue may not be well suited from combination with imaging systems of the prior art. In at least some instances, it would be helpful to provide improved imaging of tissue during surgery, for example to provide real time imaging of tissue that would allow a user to adjust the treatment based on real time images of the tissue. At least some of the prior methods and apparatus to image tissue during surgery can be somewhat cumbersome to use, and can result in delays in the patient treatment.
Prior methods and apparatus to treat an organ such as the prostate may provide a user interface that is somewhat cumbersome for the user, and can provide less than ideal planning of the surgery. Also, at least some of the prior methods and apparatus to treat tissue such as the prostate tissue can be somewhat less accurate than would be ideal. In at least some instances, the prior methods and apparatus may provide a less than ideal user experience. Also, at least some of the prior interfaces may provide less than ideal coupling of the treatment apparatus with tissue structures.
Improved methods for tissue resection are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,882,841 and pending applications U.S. Ser. No. 12/700,568 and U.S. Ser. No. 12/399,585. The methods and systems described in this patent and these patent applications rely on the positioning of a probe such as a uretheral probe, which directs a fluid stream radially outwardly for controlled resection of tissue such as the prostate and luminal tissues. Optionally, the fluid stream may be used to deliver light, electrical, heat or other energy sources to aid in resection and/or to cauterize the treated tissue.
While these methods are very effective and a significant advance over prior luminal tissue treatment protocols, it would be desirable to provide improvements to assist in more accurate tissue removal in both fully automated and physician assisted operating modes. At least some of these objectives will be met by the inventions described hereinafter.